Almanac
Almanac is a menu element in the Windows and Royal Editions of Final Fantasy XV found in the Datalog section of the Archives. It chronicles the location information the player can find scattered about the world. The entries in unrevisitable locations are missable until New Game Plus or Chapter Select. List of locations Hammerhead Next to the arms vendor, on a canister. :Pit stop situated in the easternmost reaches of the Lucian continent. Owned and operated by Crown City-born mechanic Cid Sophiar and his grease monkey granddaughter Cindy Aurum. :Unlike most service stations that cater only to customers of the automotive variety, Hammerhead offers food and trinkets for their drivers as well. Coupled with Cid and Cindy's frank-but-friendly conversational style, this outpost serves as an oasis that soothes the souls of roadsters weary of the Leiden plains. :First-time visitors beware: if you wish to remain on Cid's good side, refrain from asking about the origin of the garage's name. Prairie Outpost On a table next to a roll of cable at the Prairie Outpost. :Hunter encampment in northern Leide. Although Meldacio HQ thought the outpost would help facilitate communication between fellow hunters, the natural-born rogues seem to prefer keeping to themselves. :Originally established during the great war, this outpost housed countless refugees forced to flee in fear when the empire invaded the northern city of Keycatrich. Soon, their former homes were overrun by ferocious daemons, and all hope of returning was lost. :With nowhere left to turn and the camp soon reaching capacity, the refugees soon split out into the surrounding areas, and eventually, across the Lucian continent. Nowadays, the camp is primarily populated by novice hunters hoping to hone their skills against the local wildlife. Longwythe Peak By a shack in a junction of the road east from the Longwythe Rest Area. :Colossal crag towering over the Weaverwilds in central Leide. Popular among tourists and geologists alike as a spot for souvenir shots and scientific studies respectively. :For roughly two millennia, the mystery of the mountain's origins has perplexed people across Eos. Geologists have uncovered so signs of seismic activity among the plates beneath the peak, and the oil fields underground rule out any volcanic hypothesis. Moreover, the rock that composes the crag has proven resistant to all forms of erosion. Thus, the question remains: just how did Longwythe come to be? :The broken buildings in the surrounding area are remnants of the pre-kingdom days, echoes of an era long gone. Some scholars speculate that whatever natural disaster destroyed these homes might have also been responsible for creating the now-famous crag. Galdin Quay On a bench near the item shop. :Stunning seaside getaway along the Vannath Coast in southern Leide. Known not only for its world-class spa, but also for the exquisite seafood dishes crafted by Mother of Pearl's chef de cuisine, Coctura Arlund. :While the quay currently enjoys its reputation as the kingdom's premier resort, Galdin itself was once a quiet fishing town. That all changed when Niflheim made inroads into Lucian territory some 150 years ago and effectively put all lands outside the Crown City under imperial control. From that time onward, the former fishing village turned into a trading post connecting the Lucian continent with the imperial province of Accordo. :In time, the empire shifted their shipping operations from the sea to the skies, and Galdin's importance as an imperial outpost diminished. What the town lost in strategic value, however, it gained in culture, gleaning heavily from Altissian immigrants drawn to Lucian shores. In that sense, one could say the quay owes its current success to the empire's intervention. Keycatrich Trench Ruins of Keycatrich, under the letter "e" on the in-game map, in a corner of a dilapidated building. :Though nary a trace of its rich past remains, Keycatrich was once a residential area home to the Lucian rich and famous. Under the Wall's protection, the town flourished as an intercontinental trading post where the global currency known as "gil" was circulated. :Those glory days came screeching to a halt, however, with the advent of the great war. The Wall's scope was scaled back due to imperial encroachment, and the town of Keycatrich was razed by the flames of war. Within a short matter of months, the entire city had turned to ash, leaving only the trenches behind. Now the Founder King's statue stands alone, a somber reminder of the town's tragic past. Balouve Mines Atop the oil pipes near the parking spot. :Excavating facility dug out of the Callaegh Steps. These mines single-handedly supported the modernization of Lucian architecture: the Insomnian skyline is composed almost entirely of the skyscrapers constructed with Balouve-made building stones. :While some sought employment of the mines as a more traditional means of achieving economic security, many hoped to strike it rich by capitalizing on rumors of rare metals hidden within the limestone walls. People flocked to the area, and a bustling mining town arose in turn. :The pipelines winding across present-day Leide are a testament to the centrality of natural resources like oil and gas to the region's economy, while the trade of mineral resources has all but dried up. After the daemons made the nest of the mines, the miasma they produced began eroding the walls and tainting their composition. Before long, the area was deemed unfit for excavation, and the mines closed for good. Crestholm Channels In Ostium Gorge near the Crown City blockade, on a table among some rubble. :Flood control facility once under direct control of the royal family. The series of pipeways boasts the same processing power as the sewage system of Insomnia, utilizing the same advanced technology. :First, the channels would collect rainwater, groundwater, and industrial wastewater from the area around Ostium Gorge. The water was then processed and preserved as a valuable natural resource for the notoriously arid Leide region. With the reduction of the Wall, however, also came a release from the royal control, and the facility soon ceased operations. :At present, the sewers serve as a nesting ground for beasts and daemons that presumably snuck in through the cracks in the now-defunct pipelines. Freshwater fish that flooded into Crestholm have also formed their own ecosystem in the reservoir above ground, a pool known as the sole fishing hole in the whole Leiden mainland. Angelgard Pier at Galdin Quay overlooking the island. :Mysterious island off the coast of Galdin Quay, long rumoured to be the spot where the gods gathered. Some devotees used to offer prayers from the dock of the quay, but none ever set sail for the Umbral Isle to make their prayers in person. The island is regarded as sacred ground never to be tread upon: not even the royal family is allowed access. :A series of reefs surround Angelgard cutting through the oceanic currents and threatening to sink any ships that veer too close. While ferries and fishing boats typically avoid the island, some truly adventurous anglers have been known to approach the Umbral Isle in hopes of landing a big haul, but those reckless souls rarely return. Wiz Chocobo Post On a barrel near the chocobo pens. :Duscaen dude ranch focused on the protection and propagation of everyone's favorite feathered friends. Tourists are invited to feed and interact with the birds at their leisure. The post also sponsors chocobo races and a bird rental service (for a small fee). :Wild chocobos one trotted freely through the forests of Duscae, but the recent influx of ferocious beasts has sent the birds running in fear. Despite the Hunters strengthening their patrol of the area, their numbers were not enough to attend to all the lost and injured birds, and the population continued to decrease. :Troubled by the chocobos' travails, Wiz Forlane sought to set up a safe haven for birds in need. Thanks to his efforts, the feathered friends of the forest once again had a place to rest their tired wings in peace. Without his hard work, the national Lucian sport of chocobo racing might have been lost to the annals of time. The Nebulawood At an eastern dead end path in the woods. :Fog-laden forest located in the western Malacchi Hills. Often referred to as "the Mistwood" for the clouds that enshroud the land, the grove can be found by following the road north from Wiz Chocobo post, then breaking from the beaten path. :After passing through a peculiar rock formation, mist starts to gradually obscure the way ahead. The low visibility and unsteady terrain made this area perfect for training soldiers to fight in unfavorable conditions. The ruins of an old Lucian armory still stand to this day, but caution is advised: live explosives still line the walls. The Disc of Cauthess North of the crater, along the road that leads to the Disc of Cauthess, under some large pipes. :Circular crater created when the Meteor crash-landed into the middle of the Mencemoor in the age of the gods. The impact shattered the earth, leaving a bowl-like basin that inspired the site's nickname. :The asteroid never hit the ground, however, as it was intercepted by the Archaean, who now slumbers with the rock upon his back. The round pits that pepper the Duscaen landscape are said to have been formed by bits of the Meteor that splintered off upon impact. One such meteorshard now serves as the primary energy source of the power plant in Lestallum, which converts the heat from the fragments into electricity. :The people of Duscae have a particular reverence for Titan—not only for shielding them from the Meteor, but for indirectly providing them with the energy that supports their lives as well. To this day, devout disciples still flock to the Disc, braving the treacherous terrain in order to pay homage to their patron saint. Daurell Caverns On top of the big boulder, right outside the cavern entrance. :Series of caves situated in the once resource-rich Schier Heights. The area's fertile soil and natural springs coupled with the warmth of the Meteor made for an ideal environment in which crops thrived and agriculture boomed. :Unfortunately, the great war had a considerably deleterious impact on the region. The kingdom used the high ground as the strategic base of operations, but the lack of ventilation in the caves made the empire's toxic weaponry all the more effective. Poison seeped into the earth, tainting the soil and turning the land completely infertile. :Even veteran hunters hesitate to explore the caverns, now overrun with daemons. The only folks who venture inside are the most foolhardy of fishermen, led there by rumors of a reservoir deep underground that acts as home to some real whoppers. Fociaugh Hollow Near the entrance, a bit to the north from the grotto, atop a rock formation. :Grotto tucked away deep in the woods of Malacchi Hills. After a recent string of incidents involving a speaking serpent who absconded with several small children, nearby residents dared not approach the mouth of the cave. :In their despair, the citizens called upon the aid of the former Oracle, Sylva Via Fleuret. After luring the snake-like daemon into the hollow, the Oracle trapped it inside. While no other kidnappings have happened since the sealing of the cave, one can still hear the hissing wails of the serpent within. :Perhaps coincidentally, several eyewitnesses say they spotted a woman marching toward the grotto a few weeks before the first incident was reported. The woman in question had allegedly lost her baby to a band of daemons and was presumably off in search of her stolen child. Any connection between these events, however, remains purely speculatory. Costlemark Tower In the above-ground portion of the ruins, at the dead-end on the right-hand side. :Enormous tower constructed millennia ago by the ancient civilization of Solheim. Built from sturdy stone and special metallic material, the structure weathered the catastrophic War of the Astrals and still stands to this day none the worse for wear. :During the peak of Solheim's prosperity, its sphere of influence extended across all the lands of Eos with Duscae and Cleigne at its center. Scholars suspect Costlemark Tower helped solidify the nation's hold on the continent, possibly serving as a military base of operations. :The outer walls of the tower glow red when night descends upon the Fallgrove, and the entrance to the structure is revealed. Intrepid adventurers have attempted several expeditions inside, but nearly all were driven away by the hordes of daemons dwelling within. Instead, most groups simply resign themselves to exploring the other ruins around the area. Saxham Outpost By the farm, on a barrel next to a shack near the silo. :Small hamlet founded founded by settlers from Lestallum hoping to develop new plots of land for farming. While the name chosen by the pioneers remains, the people are long gone: at present, the outpost is a ghost town. :At the time of its establishment, Saxham was a prosperous plot of land with nary a problem in sight. The soil was fertile, the climate was favorable, and common pests were nowhere to be found. The relative lack of sunlight, however, would ultimately prove the outpost's undoing. :After a pack of daemons assaulted the camp, it became clear to the residents that little could be done to defend their home, and many left at once. To this day, hunters often reflect on the now-infamous "Saxham incident" as a failure they should strive to never let happen again. Recent reports claiming one of the surviving children was kidnapped by daemons, however, suggest the tragedy of the outpost continues. Lestallum On a table near the lookout spot overlooking Duscae. :A bustling industrial town in northern Cleigne. Despite imperial attempts to overtake the city, Lestallum remains the largest autonomous urban area on the Lucian continent. :Compared to the long history of the country as a whole, Lestallum's own is comparatively short. The town was founded around the largest meteorshard in all of Lucis. Engineers discovered they could harness the heat generated from the glowing fragment to produce electricity. Residential and commercial districts sprung up around the new power plant, and before long, people flocked to the fledgling city. :The first and founder of the town was a brilliant woman who continues to inspire citizens to this day: the prominence of women in the work force today is largely seen as resultant of her impact. Though work at the plant can be challenging, the pay is good, and many women support their families through their jobs at EXINERIS. Taelpar Crag In the middle of the , atop a stack of boxes next to a shack. :Grand gorge dividing Duscae and Cleigne. This trench remains a testament to the severity of the War of the Astrals while also symbolizing the rift that separated the Six. :According to ancient scripture, the name "Taelpar" once referred to the region that now encompasses the gorge. As the gods fought against one another during the ancient war, however, their vicious battle scarred the very earth they once hoped to protect, tearing Taelpar in two. Rumors have recently circulated about imperial forces sending expeditions into explore the caverns of the canyon, but those reports have not been confirmed. Old Lestallum On a circular table outside the motel. :The oldest town in Cleigne. One day, pioneers hoping to explore a new frontier set up camp along the River Wennath, and the rest is history. :Nowadays, mentioning "Lestallum" immediately conjures images of the electricity-producing powerhouse to the north. In the past, however, it referred to this very spot. The name was derived from an ancient word meaning "a warship's ram," chosen as an homage to the literally groundbreaking spirit of the first settlers. :And much like a brave hero who once boarded said "warship" and fought valiantly, the town of Old Lestallum has figuratively returned from battle and now lives out its days in peace and quiet. Some citizens are not content with watching their home fade into obscurity, though, and have taken to opening up shops and restaurants to promote the town they love. Cape Caem On a barrel behind the hidden getaway lodging. :Promontory offering a sweeping view of the majestic Cygillan Sea. The ocean beyond the cape connects Lucis and Accordo, formerly serving as an important maritime trade route between the two countries. :As relations between the two nations shifted and daemons began appearing around the continent, maintenance of the lighthouse that guided ships to shore grew difficult, and the beacon on the rock soon shone no more. Once warm and inviting, the cape at present feels cold and deserted. :The caravans that very rarely grace the seaside parking lot are usually filled with adventurous anglers hoping to catch a coastal whopper or hungry hunters looking for a briny bite to eat. Otherwise, the cape is currently all but devoid of human activity. Malmalam Thicket South from the entrance to the forest, on piled up firewood by the shack where Kimya Auburnbrie lives (House of Hexes). :Densely grown jungle feared by many as the alleged home of "the Witch of the Woods." Hunters hoping to venture inside and verify the claims for themselves have been met with resistance from the higher-ups at Meldacio HQ, who forbid any of their employees to enter the forest. :Researchers, however, are free to explore the forest as they please, and many have written extensively about the flora and fauna found therein. The thicket is rich with rare ingredients like the malshroom and other plants used in herbal medicine. The abundance of elemental mineral deposits also seems to suggest an environment ideally suited for magical synthesis—a strong reason behind the aforementioned rumors. :Others have reported sightings of an enormous unidentified beast dwelling in the heart of he grove, but such assertions have been dismissed as mere hallucinations caused by toxic spores floating throughout the forest. Nevertheless, those with penchant for the fantastic insist the monster is real, spreading word about "the Witch's pet" to all who will listen. Rock of Ravatogh At Verinas Mart - Ravatogh, behind a fence near the gas station. :Emblematic volcano situated in southwest Cleigne. Often cited as one of the finest sights in all of Lucis, the mysterious mountain seems to have frozen mid-eruption, and serves as a popular attraction for tourists and photographers alike. :The steep incline has sent many would-be climbers tumbling back down—sometimes to their doom. Picture-takers who persevere, however, are treated to some spectacular shots around the mouth of the volcano. :According to local legends, the body of Ifrit lies deep within the volcano. Drawn by these tales, devout followers of the fire god have made the pilgrimage to Ravatogh in order to pay their respects. The empire also launched a series of expeditions into the mountain several years ago, but their aims were never made clear. Steyliff Grove Entrance of Steyliff, by the stairs on a pile of rubble. :Stone mausoleum built by the ancient people of Solheim, who saw fire as a sacred symbol of life. The people paid homage to their patron saint Ifrit at the Rock of Ravatogh, and recent academic studies suggest the people's devout faith was a driving force behind the advancement of their civilization. :If one were to hypothesize that water, in turn, symbolized death among the people of Solheim, then it stands to reason that they established their space for venerating the souls of the lost beside an enormous lake—the Vesperpool. :Those brave enough to enter the tomb have reported a wide variety of traps presumably laid to deter grave robbers. More interesting, however, is the design of the mausoleum interior itself: the emphasis on water and fluidity seem to support aforementioned theories about Solheim civilization's conception of life and death. Greyshire Glacial Grotto Behind the waterfall at the entrance to the grotto. :Fabled "waterfall cave" tucked away behind Callatein's Plunge. The waters spilling forth from Loch Thriocess conceal congealed caverns whose winding halls have vexed many an adventurer hoping to plumb their depths. :A legendary sword connected to the royal family is said to slumber within the recesses of the cave, but its existence has not yet been confirmed. Although countless hunters have attempted to follow up on these rumors, the monstrous midgardsormr slithering around outside the grotto has served as a strong deterrent. Pitioss Ruins At the entrance to the dungeon. :Ancient Solheim training grounds situated in southwestern Cleigne and shrouded in mystery. Hidden among the mountains and conspicuously missing from all conventional maps, these ruins appear to have been all but forgotten in the modern age. :Traveling the world is sure to open one's eyes to the sheer variety of climates and cultures around Eos, but the one thread tying all lands together is the presence of peculiar stone structures. The toppled towers and shattered statues seen across the continent are testaments to the artistry and ingenuity of those who came before us, and Pitioss may indeed stand as Solheim's crowning achievement. :But the most incredible aspect of ancient technology is its ability to seemingly manipulate time-space as we know it. Based on out current scientific understanding, every bend in the fabric of our universe must be counterbalanced elsewhere—our scholars suspect these runs might be the space in which those interdimensional kinks are worked out. Meldacio Hunter HQ East gate of the HQ, on a table by a fence on the raised platform. :Base of operations for the organization tasked with defending the Lucian continent. The Hunters undertake a wide range of missions, including but not limited to the extermination of dangerous beasts, the exploration of ancient ruins, and the investigation of missing persons. :While most Lucians are familiar with the Hunters organization, few know its true origins, which date back some 150 years. In those days, the Wall kept the Crown City safe from the threat of imperial invasion, but the lands outside the capital were all but defenseless against the daemons. Thus, a band of Insomnian refugees took it upon themselves to keep the people of the outlands from harm, and the Hunters were born. :The outpost currently serving as Hunter HQ was once employed by the Lucian military, then refurbished by members of the organization in order to better brace themselves for a potential daemon attack. The buildings have largely fallen into disrepair, however, a sign that the Hunters' glory days may be behind them. Altissia East side of town, on a cafe table occupied by two conversing men under a green parasol, a bit of southeast from Palsino Street gondola station. :Capital city of Accordo Protectorate, a league of towns located on an island south of the Lucian continent. Although technically under imperial control, the city is afforded considerable autonomy, enjoying political, economic, and religious freedom. :Legend has it Leviathan sank beneath the Celluna Cascades and entered into a deep slumber after the War of the Astrals. For that reason, the sea goddess has come to be revered as the tutelary deity of the town. The Tidemother's followers believe she takes many forms—fluid like the waves she controls—and have erected various statues in her various images. Altar of the Tidemother Northeast from Leville hotel in Altissia on a marble bench. :Ancient religious structure jutting out into the Celluna Cascades. The government has apparently taken a vested interest in safeguarding the shrine, forbidding all unauthorized access. '' :''While the shrine is now widely known as a place for showing reverence for the sea goddess Leviathan, its history is shrouded in mystery. The bollard-like poles posted around the altar suggest this spot may have once been used for mooring boats. Others postulate it may have been an astronomical observation point from which seafarers studied the stars to strengthen their celestial navigation. Cartanica On a seat at the train station. Missable if the player doesn't read it during Chapter 10. :Desolate district in the eastern reaches of the western continent. The railway that transects imperial territory still stops at this station, but few board the Magna Fortia from Cartanica these days. :The elevated railroad platform offers an expansive view of the surrounding area. Retaining walls hold back soul on the Succarpe mountain slopes, while gas and oil fields pepper the ground below. The famed Fodina Caestino can also be seen from the station, with an elevator providing direct access. :Niflheim sought to recover and restore the magiteknology of old as the key to insuring the nation's future prosperity—but mass production of said magiteknology required enormous quantities of oil and coal. Thus, the empire set its sights on Cartanica, a once-lively town rife with natural fuels. After the empire had its fill, however, the city was left a shell of its former self, drained of its resources and devoid of human life. Fodina Caestino The left end of the stationary train across from the Magna Fortia (the train the player deboarded), past the rest area. Missable if the player does not read it during Chapter 10. :Quarry boasting the richest reserves in all of Niflheim. After the mines shut down, a variety of wild plants dug their roots into the rubble, defying the natural terrain and gradually transforming the arid basin into a makeshift marshland. :Although the quarry lies in imperial territory, the mines are said to house a royal tomb. Local legends say the oldest king in Eos is interred within, but many Cartanicans dismiss these claims as mere fabrications—tall tales trumped up by imperial trying to appropriate the legacy of Lucis for themselves. :The truth about the tomb lies buried somewhere beneath the silt and soil. Some suppose the daemon-deterring mausoleum was erected as a sign of friendship between kingdom and empire in an age when the two nations enjoyed amiable relations. The scars of war are visible across the land, while symbols of peace remain hidden from our sight. Tenebrae On a crate at the train station, overlooking Fenestala Manor. Missable if the player does not read it before leaving Tenebrae in Chapter 12. :Country controlled by House Fleuret with the Oracle serving as its sovereign. The gardens of Fenestala Manor, tended by Oracles throughout the ages, are filled with bright blue sylleblossoms—the national flower of Tenebrae. :Though the nation has long enjoyed friendly relations with the kingdom, their ties were effectively cut some 400 years ago when the empire invaded and took the territory under its control. Fenestala Manor alone remained the purview of House Fleuret until several years ago, when a fire broke out and claimed the life of the previous Oracle, Sylva Via Fleuret. Her death marked the end of Tenebraen autonomy and the beginning of a more antagonistic relationship with Lucis. Ghorovas Rift Tenebrae train station, at the end of the other train (not the one the player deboarded), past the dining and sleeping cars. Missable if the player does not read it before leaving Tenebrae in Chapter 12. :Blizzard-blown valley once known as the Glacian's bedroom and now known as her final resting place. The canyon's name is sure to send a chill down the spine of any imperial citizen old enough to remember the horrible battle that took place here. :When Shiva awakened several years ago, the empire was quick to attack. This unprecedented assault on the divine sent waves throughout the world, shocking folks across Eos. Although the empire lost more than half of its fleet, its sacrifice was not in vain, and the ice goddess fell before the imperial might. :Nevertheless, the Frostbearer's icy influence on the area has not waned: the chill wind of death sweeps through the valley with no signs of stopping. Snow has even been spotted as far as the neighboring deserts of Vogliupe, suggesting Shiva's power knows no bounds. Etymology An is an annual publication that includes information like weather forecasts, farmers' planting dates, tide tables, and other tabular data often arranged according to the calendar. Celestial figures and various statistics are found in almanacs, such as the rising and setting times of the Sun and Moon, dates of eclipses, hours of high and low tides, and religious festivals. Category:Archives in Final Fantasy XV ru:Атлас Final Fantasy XV